1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pipe insulation. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of pipe insulation for industrial food processing installations and the prevention and inhibition of biological contamination of foodstuffs during processing.
2. Background of the Related Art
Food contamination by bacteria such as salmonella, listeria monocytogenes, campylobacter jejuni, E. coli, yersenia enterocolitica and possibly others have been the cause of the loss of millions of dollars and pounds of food products being recalled from the market place and disposed of, particularly during recent years. The present invention presents a novel solution to this contamination problem thereby addressing a serious public health problem and eliminating large scale waste of food.
Currently, treatment of foods by irradiation appears to be the most efficient means for preventing bacterial contamination of foods. However, the irradiation process tends to affect certain foods, such as changing the color of red meat to an unappetizing brown. In addition, many persons and organizations are concerned about the levels of irradiation being used to ensure uncontaminated food. Therefore, processing the foods under very clean conditions and reducing the amount of irradiation to an acceptable level to ameliorate public concern and minimize aesthetic drawbacks such as color change is a better approach. Unfortunately, maintaining a very strict sanitary environment requires changing piping, hangers, pumps, equipment and all parts of the food processing system. Although generally the present existing systems that are in direct contact with food are designed for easy removal and flushing out with scalding water or steam, other mechanical piping in the area of the system, exterior of process water, including electrical conduit piping, etc. needs to be addressed. Therefore a system of covering over all piping and equipment with thermoformed PVC, higher temperature modified PVC/acrylic, chlorinated vinyl resin (CPVC), metal or coated metal in areas of scalding wash downs or steam cleaning to reduce to an absolute minimum any area where bacteria growth is possible is very important. The system of covering surfaces with PVC is fairly common in food plants, both on bare piping and on insulated piping etc. The use of PVC or CPVC with its high chlorine content deters bacteria growth, and is an ideal primary material for this use. Another advantage is that PVC covers these areas with a minimum disturbance of painted and insulated surfaces on existing systems. However, conventional PVC coverings alone can not guarantee a contaminant-free environment because conventional PVC coverings do not completely encase the assemblies. Therefore, a need exists for PVC or modified PVC pipe coverings that completely encase the mechanical assemblies present in food processing plants. Furthermore, a need exists for pipe covering which can accommodate application of biocides. Finally, there exists a need for a system combining thermoformed PVC or modified PVC-type covering in a food processing plant with reduced irradiation of foods.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a PVC or modified PVC cover which is sealed for covering assemblies of pipe and pipe insulation, hangers and support rods, wherein said cover completely encloses the entire assembly in order to prevent bacteria growth while allowing a smooth surface for easy biocide cleaning.
It is another object of the present invention to form the aforementioned cover of PVC, modified PVC/Acrylic, CPVC, metal or coated metal or any other suitable material that tends to discourage bacteria growth.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system wherein biocide can be brushed, wiped or sprayed over all the portions of the assembly to kill bacteria before installing the cover.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a space under the cover for a thin absorptive sponge type material to which a biocide can be applied periodically through one or more small resealable openings that can be formed in the cover, thereby renewing and refreshing the biocidal activity beneath the cover.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cover comprising a split PVC tube that is pressed in place over a PVC coated support rod attached to the hanger of an assembly to be covered.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide shaped PVC, Acrylic modified PVC, CPVC (or other type) formed elbow, tees, valves, specialty fittings, bare conduit, piping, pumps and equipment that lends itself to being enclosed and/or being treated with biocide prior to being sealed in place.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a system of the aforementioned coverings for assemblies and fittings in a typical food processing facility to prevent biological contamination of foodstuffs.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method for preventing biological contamination of foodstuffs in a food processing facility comprising the steps of providing the aforementioned system of coverings and irradiating food at the lowest possible level that will destroy bacteria.